


Apples and Oranges

by BeccaAnne814



Series: Bucky Barnes x Reader Oneshots [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-12-01 01:00:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11475294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeccaAnne814/pseuds/BeccaAnne814
Summary: This drabble is based off of Pink Floyd'sApples and Orangesfor Jays Food Songs Challenge. Bucky is living in Bucharest and visits the market every day to buy his plums.  One day he notices you there as well.





	Apples and Oranges

_Got a flip-top pack of cigarettes in her pocket_

_Feeling good at the top_

_Shopping in sharp shoes_

_Walking in the sunshine town feeling very cool_

_But the butchers and the bakers in the supermarket stores_

_Getting everything she wants from the supermarket stores_

_Apples and oranges_

_Apples and oranges_

Bucky had been in Bucharest for a few weeks now, but he still wasn't comfortable letting down his guard.  He tried to vary his routine in order to stay under the radar.  He just couldn't stay away from the little outdoor market, though.  They had the best plums and the owner of the booth was always very kind to him.  

He was picking out his plums like he always did when he heard her laugh.  It was sweet and melodic, charming him enough to glance up to find her.  She was a few booths down, laughing with the owner as she picked out her fruit.  She was a sight to behold in her fitted brown leather jacket, dark skinny jeans and tall leather boots.  Bucky couldn't help but smile, thinking about her all the way back to his dingy apartment.

_Cornering neatly she trips up sweetly_

_To meet the people_

_She's on time again_

_And then_

_I catch her by the eye then I stop and have to think_

_What a funny thing to do 'cause I'm feeling very pink_

_Apples and oranges_

_Apples and oranges_

Bucky went back to the market the next day, the beautiful woman on his mind as he walked the crowded streets.  He scanned the crowd, hoping to see her again.  Not spotting her, he went to booth with the plums and began making his choices.

Just as he was about to walk away, he heard it.  That beautiful laugh, the laugh that had haunted his dreams last night.  Turning toward the sound, he saw her standing at the same booth as yesterday.  She looked up just then, smiling at him across the crowded market.  Bucky quickly lowered his head, embarrassed to be caught staring.  

_I love she_

_She loves me_

_See you_

_See you_

_Thought you might to know_

_I'm the lorry driver man_

_She's on the run_

_Down by the river side_

_feeding ducks by the afternoon tide_

_(quack quack)_

_Apples and oranges_

_Apples and oranges_

_Apples and oranges_

Bucky saw it all play out in his mind.  He would walk over, introduce himself, he'd say something funny and then he'd get to hear that laugh again.  He would be the reason for that laugh.  Things could be different for him.  Maybe things could be different with her.  He could get a real job, they could get a nice little place somewhere near the water.  Maybe he could actually be happy.

A car horn jolted him from his daydream and he looked up.  The man across the street at the newspaper stand caught his eye.  He was looking at Bucky as though he recognized him.  Bucky's attention shifted away from the beautiful girl as his survival instincts took over.  He should have known he'd never be left alone.  He'd never be able to have a normal life again.  They would never stop looking.  He'd never be safe.  It always ended in a fight.


End file.
